battlefleetgothic_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Version 0.7487c
Version 0.7487 was released on 21st April 2016 __TOC__ =Build Notes= Greetings Admirals! Once again, thank you for your continued feedback on the Battlefleet Gothic: Armada beta. Your reports on technical issues and balance have been fantastic for helping us iron out the game. Please find below the patch notes of the release update. As you can see, it's a pretty long read! patch note only apply from the release of the game Patch Notes Release Build 21/04/2016 Features * Campaign is now available * 2v2 for multiplayer is now available * Solo Custom game mode is now available Gameplay * In Campaign mode, the renown earned through the destruction or crippling of enemy ships is scaled: the harder the difficulty, the less points are earned. * The Dragon Sail speed bonus has been downgraded, from 75 to 50. * The Speed Upgrades “Auxiliary Power Relay” “Mekboy Tuned Engine” and “Phoenix Sail” are radically changed. Instead of giving +50 Speed, it now divides by 2 the speed penalty for a Critically Damaged Engine. The ships would then go at -25% their max speed instead of -50%. * Plasma bombs now destroy nearby bombs when they explode. * The Maelstrom Eldar favour skill doesn’t stack anymore. * Ship captains can now insubordinate multiple times in a mission. Mutiny instances stacks. * The Siren of Slaanesh Chaos favour Upgrade now has an improved range of 7.500 instead of 3.000 * The Faction attributes “Disciplined” (Eldar) and “Disorganized” (Orks) now modify the Taunt’s duration (in addition to the other bonuses): ** It lasts 50% shorter on Eldar ships. ** It lasts 50% longer on Ork ships. * The “Fragile” Faction attribute (Eldar) now decrease the Ramming Damage dealt by ships that have it by 50%, in addition to the other penalties given by the attribute. * The Augur Disruptor skill has been modified: ** Its range is now 7.500 instead of 5.000. * The Enemy detection range is now reduced to 1.000 instead of 0. * The Micro Warp Jump has been modified: * The interdiction zone for the arrival zone of the teleportation is now 3.000 instead of 1.250. * The Micro Warp Jump now silences the ship during the loading time of the skill. * The Imperium now have a second kind of Torpedo: The Melta Torpedo. It causes an automatic critical damage “Fire Onboard!” on the ships they hit if the torpedo bypasses the armor. Unlike normal torpedoes, they consider armor as normal and not at 25%. * The Imperium has a new Escort vessel: The Widowmaker. It comes with torpedoes and an augur sensor passively enhancing its detection zone. * The Imperium has a new Ship Upgrade: Power Ram. It gives the ship the Spur ship attribute, enhancing their ramming damage. It replaces the Camo upgrade, which is no longer accessible. * The Imperium has a new Ship Upgrade: Voss Pattern Void Shield, which gives the ship’s shield 25% chance to ignore a hit. It replaces the Generator Security Team, which is no longer available. * The Global Events “Solar Eruption” and “Radiation Wave” are now added to the game. * The Imperium has a new Ship Upgrade: Short-Burn Torpedoes, which enhance the torpedoes’ speed by 50%. It replaces the Overload Generator, which is no longer available. * The Data Recovery and Assassination Targets can no longer be furtive. * The Imperium has a new Ship Upgrade: Mezoa Pattern Drive which enhances the ship’s speed by 25. But, if the ship suffers critical damage, then it will receive the status Engine Destroyed and remove access to Special Maneuvers. It replaces the Auxiliary power relay upgrade, which is no longer available. * Eldars have a new Faction Attribute, Void Species, which make them immune to the Solar Eruption global event. * Collisions with celestial bodies, such as the Mining Facility or Imperial City, now cause damage to the ship. * Eldar’s Holofield increase rate now 7.5 per second instead of 10. Its decrease stays at 10 per second. * The Reinforcement skills of the Space Station can now be set in auto-launch. But, as they are linked, it will make all three of them in auto-launch setting. * Major modification of Eldar ships: * The Eldar Shuriken Cannons are now named Starcannons. * The Holofield now only has an 80% chance to block Lance based attacks. It reduces the enemy Macro-weapons precision, up to halving it at maximum efficiency. It now decreases if the ship moves at less than 50% its max Speed, and increases if the ship moves at 90% or above of its max speed. * The “Engines Destroyed” critical damage now modifies the Holofield’s efficiency. Each Sail destroyed decreases the Holofield’s defense by 10 points. * The “Generators Destroyed” critical damage now halves the efficiency of the Holofield. * The reinforced Holofield no longer gives +5% absorption to the Holofield. It now blocks the minimal value of the Holofield at 20%, even if the ship doesn’t move. * The Holofield Overcharge Skill no longer absorbs 100% of hits. Instead, it gives the ship its Holofield’s actual maximum value (value affected by the critical damages) for a given duration, even when the ship isn’t moving. * Eldar ships no longer suffer from the wobbling effect Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that allowed ships to be deployed under the plane of the game. * Fixed a bug that allowed a player with an old version of the game to join a lobby. They will now be redirected to the docks with a warning indicating their game is outdated. * Fixed a bug causing Chat to persist between fleet set-up and joining the battle. * Fixed a bug causing the Battlefleet Gothic: Armada logo in the main menu to be black. * Fixed a bug causing the names of the Rating, Commissar and Navigator to be in capitals in dialogue boxes. * Fixed a bug that caused the Emergency Generator skill to not auto-launch. * Fixed a bug causing the torpedoes to have an incorrect 3D model. * Fixed a bug causing a kicked out/leaving invited guest to not be able to send or answer invitations by/from the player that invited him the first time. * Fixed a bug that sometimes allowed order lines to stay visible after the ship was destroyed. * Fixed a bug in which pressing Alt + F4 as a guest brought you back to the main menu. It now makes you leave the game as intended. * Fixed a bug that prevented the Tooltip of the Recovery mission from appearing in the deployment phase. * Fixed a bug causing the awaiting message when the player tries to join to display on the left of the screen. It is now centered. * Fixed a bug causing the Pulsars not to fire in autocast when the enemy is Eldar. * Fixed a visual bug affecting the chat if a message was too long. * Fixed a bug causing the Micro Warp Jump to display an incorrect name and Cooldown value. * Suppressed a crash in the Docks. * Fixed a bug causing the ships to rotate erratically from time to time. * Fixed a bug allowing the creation of two saves with the same name. * Fixed a bug affecting Eldar favour Icons for the guest in a multiplayer. * Fixed a bug causing the lines between Systems in campaign mode not to disappear right away when the player switches subsector. * Fixed a bug allowing the Attacker in a Convoy mission to see where the defender placed their transport ships. * Fixed a bug causing a Freeze when the player uses Alt+F4 during a starting mission cutscene. * Fixed a bug causing the Faction equivalent of some skill names not to be present in every screen. * Fixed a bug preventing the chosen difficulty to be displayed in the Load a Save screen. * Fixed a bug causing the Belt Armour upgrade to have an incorrect Icon. * Fixed a bug causing the Icons of special Lightning Strikes (Favour) not to show as such in the “Orders” window in the Docks. * Fixed a bug causing an arrow to be stuck hidden inside the space station of Tutorial 1. * Fixed a bug preventing the player from seeing the ship warping out at the end of Tutorial 1. * Fixed a bug causing enemies and the player ship to not be shown in the minimap, while the Chaos fleet is in Tutorial 1. * Fixed a bug allowing the Tooltip Icons of the Advanced GUI Mode to keep being shown in the transition between the mission and battle report. * Fixed a bug in the “Test of Faith” mission causing the “Cancel Warp Fail” message to be displayed in spite of a 100% chance for it to be successful. * Fixed a bug causing the critical damage “Weapon Destroyed” not to be shown if a ship loses all its weapons. * Fixed a bug causing the Mine placement in Space Station Assault not indicating to the defender that two mines cannot be overlapping, even if the mine was generated by the game. * Fixed a bug linking the audio of FX to the Music volume in Options. * Fixed a bug allowing the player to keep boarding the Space Station in Tutorial 1. * Fixed a bug locking the player in Tactical Cogitator during the “Test of Faith” mission if they set Lightning Strike to automatic, and then reach the part where they need to deactivate the enemy warp engine. * Fixed a bug affecting the Skills and Upgrades button in the Docks if the player does not have enough Renown to buy something. * Fixed a bug causing the Renown value to end up negative once a certain point is reached. * Fixed a bug causing the countdown to place ships in the deployment phase to be invisible but still effective. * Fixed a bug causing the Admiral Tooltip in the Docks to appear far below its intended position. * Fixed a bug preventing scrolling in the pre-game chat. * Fixed a bug allowing Escort ships to have access to upgrades useless to them. * Fixed a bug allowing the Reinforcement Cooldown to start decreasing during the deployment phase. * Fixed a bug preventing a player from inviting the same person twice. * Fixed a bug affecting the Reinforcement skill offered by the Navy Favour on Battleship in the Pregame. * Fixed a bug giving incorrect GUI information about the position of the Bombardment objectives in Planetary Assault missions. * Fixed a bug causing a Lance attack to cause damage to its target and not to the ship between the attacker and its target. The player can now intercept enemy Lance attacks with another ship. * Fixed a bug suppressing the Hellebore’s Pulsar. * Fixed a bug affecting Minefield deployments. * Fixed a bug causing the Radiation Waves advanced tooltip in the fleet screen to show “Test”. * Fixed a bug affecting the Docks invitation. * Suppression of a crash caused by the close defense turret system. * Fixed a bug strongly affecting Cobra Escort ships created by the Reinforcement skills. They were immobile and uncontrollable, with weapons destroyed. * Fixed a bug giving the Weapon Destroyed critical damage icon from the start to Space Stations and Defense platforms. * Fixed a bug causing the GUI on the right to be empty during the deployment phase. * Fixed a bug preventing the defender in a Data Recovery mission to see which one of his ship has the data onboard. * Fixed a bug causing the Macro-Weapons hit to stop on the Holofield after the Holofield retake. * Fixed a bug on the Chaos Light Missile Pod Turret displaying an incorrect Critical Chance probability. * Fixed a bug causing the Shokk-Attack Kannon to display an incorrect range in its Tooltip. * Fixed a bug causing the WAAAAAGH! Orks to not synergize with the Savage Boarding attribute. * Fixed a bug preventing the use of the Escape input after the “Test of Faith” Cinematic during the dialogue that ensues. * Fixed a bug causing some worlds in the Stellar map to not be oriented as intended. * Fixed a bug messing with the skill icons in the Docks in various ways. * Fixed a bug causing the data to be impossible to take back in Data Recovery missions. * Fixed a bug affecting the Eldar Bien-Tan boarding actions. GUI * Modifications on the Stat panels of all factions in the Docks. * Various Icons added. * Some fonts reworked. * The states Destroyed, Lost in Warp and Heavily Damaged now have a tooltip in the Docks. * Profile names are now limited to 19 characters. * Ship names are now limited to 30 characters * Modification made to the ship’s state in the docks and battle report, to avoid them being cut. * During the “Test of Faith” mission, the blink on the behavior panel to attract player attention has been reworked. Graphics * New Lightning Strikes FX added for the Eldar and Orks. * Minor tweaks on the classic Lightning Strike FX. * Modifications made to the redeploy button. * New FX for the Webway skills. * Improved FX for the Chaos Lances. * Suns modified in color and size. * New Radiation Wave and Solar Eruption FX. * Eldar Pulsar beam FX modified to appear less bright. * Promise of Slaanesh new FX and Cast FX. * Pathfinder Webway Assault new FX * The Cobra Escort ships now have the correct visual for their turrets. * Eldar Starcannons have improved FX. Optimization * Multiplayer chat is now available during the introduction and end cinematics of the missions. * The Escape Zone in Convoy that your transport ships must reach are now displayed. * An icon indicating faction is now displayed next to the hull bar of flagships to indicate its status. * New Option allows players to lock the cursor inside the game’s window if they play in Windowed Full Screen or Full Screen with two screens. * The Game Duration Timer in the Battle Report screen does not display hours anymore, as it is not relevant. * The Docks Stat Panel now features the basic skills of the ship, called “Orders”. * The Armor-Piercing and Penetration weapon attribute is no longer displayed on the Torpedo Weapons, but rather on the Skills. * A new objective line for Planetary Assault missions now indicates the number of Bombardment objectives left for the mission. * Ship avoidance behavior deactivated, but only for the ship that is currently targeted. Other ships will be avoided if possible. * The enemy faction being faced during a mission in the campaign is now shown in the Intel. * The Imperium’s Plasma Batteries have been improved, and the fleet point costs of the Tyrant, Overlord and Retribution have been reworked accordingly. * If, while in the docks, a player invites more than one friend to play, only the first one to accept will be added to the group. Nothing happens for the others. * By default, the Full Screen option is forced at the launch of the game. * In the docks, the number of time a ship isn’t available due to destruction, heavy damage or loss in the warp is now indicated in the Tooltip of the corresponding icon. * The auto-cast of torpedo skills has been improved, and the precision of auto-launch now includes the “Short burn torpedoes” upgrade in it. * The profiles are now retro-compatible considering upgrades. An upgrade replacing another will not cause problems anymore. * A warning message is now displayed if no audio peripheral system has been detected. The profile setting delay when the player connects is now only done in multiplayer. Text * Numerous text modifications. * Modifications made on the Credits. Audio * New acknowledgement sounds have been set for each Favour when you fit them on a ship.